Baby! good night
by Sarcastic script
Summary: Written for a new friend Anoldfan.. thanks for making wanna jump right back into writing again. This is for you! All kankuro wanted to do was get home before she woke up,cause eyes like her and her mothers was something he would never miss the world for.


Baby! Good night.

I do not own naruto, he belongs to another.. I listened to the song "baby good night" by GD & T.O.P when writing this.. Yippie for KPOP.

Written for Anoldfan.. Ask and you shall receive…. I hope this tickles your fancy!

* * *

><p>A light intake and outtake of breathing filled the silent room, the curtains blowing slightly bring in a welcomed breeze into the room warmed by the desert sun.<p>

Kankuro paused in the archway of the open room, his dark brown eyes taking in the sand colored room, trying to locate the sleeping occupant. Locating his target buried in an open manmade fort, she had constructed with random throw pillows and blankets from the hallway, no doubt given to her by one of the maids. She was currently on her side facing him when he entered the sunroom, with her cat hoodie over her head a gift given to her on her 5th birthday not to long ago. Rays of the afternoon sunlight teased the room in a warm glow. He loved coming home from a long mission to this, he loved watching her sleep so peacefully and openly with no worries what so ever. None would know that she was a ninja in training from this point of view. But then again no one would get to see her like this, not over his dead body.

* * *

><p>She was an angel, his little angel and he would never share her with any man. Even if she got married and moved away she was still gonna be his angel, selfish as it sounds he'll keep her just to himself and no one else would get in between. Well if he had it his way, his wife would have her say and then his opinion would be shot down.<p>

* * *

><p>Taken out of his thoughts, his trained shinobi ears noticed the change in his angels sleeping pattern, her breathing shifted to a more rapid pace, a given sign of her waking up soon. His breath hitched because his favorite part of her waking up was coming. The only reason why he rushed home because as her dad he knew she would be napping around this time. Why rush a perfectly boring mission report to his brother's stuffy office, when he could be right here. Even if his seen this more than a dozen of times, it never gets old. It always felt like the first time to him, he was always in awe that she was his daughter and she was made out of love and he thanked kami everyday for this gift that was her.<p>

Finally! a low groan and the sound of the sheets ruffling together. The stretching of her limbs and the cute facial expressions she made just to wake up. Then a small movement of her petite hand, shifting her dark brown bangs out of her eyes. With a big fat grin on his lips, kankuro favorite part was just about to make its appearance. It felt like forever until that moment, and then finally her lavender-gray eyes blinked and then her pale hand lifted to rub the sleepy haze out of her beautiful eyes. Once adjusted to the lighting and to her where bouts, her lovely eyes focused on him and like the stars in the midnight sky her face lit up. Yup kankuro favorite part was her eyes.

* * *

><p>She rushed as quickly as she could out of her manmade fort and ran as fast as her tiny legs could across the room. His angel jumped into his awaiting arms and grasped on to his shirt, and showered him with kisses, another favorite part of him coming home.<p>

Then she screamed at the top  
>Of her lungs..<p>

"DADDYYYY! YOURRR HOOOMMEE!"

He swung his little girl in the air, her screams of delight echoed across the room. A small bell like laugh came from the entranceway, where he was previously standing.  
>His wife of 8yrs was standing, still beautiful as the day he met her. Hinata his wife, at the age of 28 was still and always will be until his dying breath, the love of his life. Also the person who went half, on making this little angel in his arms. It was good to be home.<p>

Standing in the archway with a dimpled smile on her face, watching the reunion of father and daughter. Hinata spoke in her soft voice.

"Same reaction every time, huh Kankuro!" being slightly ignore, she used her stern motherly voice and tried again.  
>"Well its dinnertime let's get going. I'm sure your daddy is hungry from his long trip home kazumi" at the mention of food both rushed out the room into the dining room and settled down for their meal. Leaving a confused wifemother in their wake.

* * *

><p>After a wonderful meal and spending family time together and eventually tucking his 5 year old into bed.<p>

Kankuro was finally settling down for the night with his wife by his side and in a real bed. He turned over and stroked her face lovingly while she slept.

Yet another favorite part of his life, was watching the moon beam it's soft light into their bedroom and gracing it on his one and only. The wonders it did to her made everything so breathtaking.  
>A slight movement from his left side kankuro lifted his arm and wrapped it around his wife's waist to bring her warmth and body closer.<p>

Sleepy gray-lavender eyes peeked out in the darkness at him, and then he remembered why he loved it when kazumi looked at him whenever she woke up. She inherited her mother's eyes and every time hinata looked at him, she always astounded him with her eyes.

With a light kiss on her forehead, and a hushed whisper on her end to go back to bed. Kankuro nuzzles his face into hinata's hair and breaths in her unique smell of jasmine and rain and lightly whispers in her ear "Baby! Good night".

* * *

><p>Wow! I hope you like.. I have not abounded my other stories.. I've decided to write a POV of tenten for " I'll do it for you" and I'll post it soon. Thank you all who's add and reviewed my stories. You're the best! I just feel like writing again. So enjoy review if you like, kinda life facebook….LOL until next..<p>

Sincerely,

SarcasticScript..

.


End file.
